


Two to beam directly to Sickbay!

by Serrj215



Category: Star Trek, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: AU, BBRae Week, BBrae week 2019, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: Medical Emergency Lt. Garfield Logan is hurt...again.  Is the young science officer that careless or is there another reason why he keeps ending up in Chief Medical officer Raven's Sickbay?
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Two to beam directly to Sickbay!

*Beep* “Medical emergency we have two beaming directly to sick bay! ”

Raven could hear the frustration in commander Stones voice. So she was not surprised to see her worst patient materialize on the deck. Most doctors get one or two hypochondriacs. They come in convinced that they were dying of some bizarre aliment that had been cured a hundred years ago. She got Lieutenant Garfield Logan, green skin, pointy ears, smart mouth and a death wish. 

It seemed like every time he beamed down to a planet he was getting beamed up burned, poisoned, infected or bleeding. This time he was unconscious white quills sticking out of his chest, red staining his blue uniform. Well at least he is one piece this time. Last week she had to reattach his foot.

“Kori what happened?” She asked the security office that beamed up with him.

“I know not!” She started gushing. “He was scanning the ruins the next thing I knew he was on the ground.”

“I thought Stone sent you along to keep him out of trouble.” Raven stated flatly eyes fixed on the wound as she started scanning him. 

“Doctor, you will be able to repair him won’t you?” Kori was choking out the words. 

The tricorder started beeping in alarm, his blood pressure was falling like a stone.

“I need him on a table now!” The Doctor yelled out to her staff. 

*********************************************************************************************

“I did it again didn’t I?” he groaned out his eyes easing open. 

Logan was lying on the bio bed, his shirt cut away to expose the wound. The quills were gone and the Doctor was tending to the minor wounds in his skin.

“Yes Lieutenant, you did it again” She said standing over him running the dermal re-generator over his chest. 

“Great…did my tricorder survive this time, my readings?” He asked trying to sit up only to have the restraining field flash and hold him down fast. 

“You are lucky that **you** survived this time” her voice strained. She was at her limit. A crew of 420 and this short, green, disaster waiting to happen, had burned through the last of her patience all on his own. 

“It couldn’t have been that serio-” he choked out before she cut him off.

“I needed to completely replace your blood! those barbs contained a paralytic that would have melted your brain!” She slammed the instrument down in annoyance. “Are you that clumsy? Are you trying to get yourself killed?”

He left Ravens questions unanswered allowing a cold silence enter sick bay. She started making her notes on a PADD and hoping that he didn’t feel the need to break the quiet. She was disappointed. 

“Um, Doc how long do I have to stay here?” Logan asked.

“Until I can convince Captain Grayson not to let you out of your lab anymore or until we get back to Earth which ever comes first.” She responded with a voice that cooled the room 10 degrees. 

“Come on I am not that bad ”

“Last month, you got into a fight with a Gorn prospector”

“He was destroying cultural artifacts-”

“He nearly bit your arm off. Before that there was the Ivieran Ivy, you nearly scratched off all your skin.”

“That’s not fair, half the away team caught that”

“It was a two man team!”

“Like I said half the team.” 

“I want to go one week in my medical log without having to report that Lieutenant Garfield Logan almost got himself killed. ” 

“I am still here aren’t I? Must be doing something right”

“You’re here because I pumped enough stimulant into you to jump start a warp core!” she exclaimed

He just smiled and said “I am here because I wanted to a see your eyes. There amazing” She let his complement fall to the floor.

“Why can’t you go one away mission without getting hurt?” she asked rubbing one of her temples.

“They really are beautiful I don’t think that color even exists on my planet.”

Exasperated she stormed off to her office to start her log. To report that once again Garfield Logan will survive to get himself killed at a later date. The green patient just turned his head to let his eyes follow her as she dropped herself into the desk chair. 

“Doc you can’t fool me! I know you like me!” he yelled across the room. 

She just looked up from her desk and stared at him, not sure if she wanted to hear the reasoning for his argument.

“You always put me in my favorite bio bed.” he stated with a smug grin. 

Just the absurdity of the statement made her blurt out. “All the bio beds are exactly the same!”

“Nope! This one is the best one, this one lets me see into your office so I can watch you when you think I am wacked out on pain killers.” The smile never left his face and she was seriously thinking about throwing him in a stasis drawer and telling the captain ‘No sir I have no idea where he could have gone’.

“I put you in **that** bio bed so I can keep an eye on you! Getting yourself hurt on a mission is one thing but you’re not doing that in my sickbay!” she replied curtly. "Please tell me your entire species is not this infuriating!“

“I dunno, are all Azrathans as lovely as you?” At this point she just froze, as he kept talking “If you are really interested in my species you can come back with me to my planet, I can introduce you to my parents. Just to warn you when you meet my Mom she really wants grand kids”

At this point she pushed away from her desk and put her head in her hands. She started mumbling under her breath quietly. Even from across the room he could tell that he might have pushed a little too far. It was an old problem, he would like a woman and try way to hard and would end up annoying her instead. Between those eyes, that violet hair and the way she filled out that uniform he had a hard time helping himself. 

“Doctor could you come here a minute…please”

Raven took a deep breath, and tried to remind herself she was a doctor, an officer, a professional. She got up and walked over to Logan’s bedside once again.

“Are you in pain?" 

"No…Doc…Raven I am not trying to be trouble for you honest, and I am sorry.” He was taking a risk using her first name. “You are always here. Even off duty in your office working. I have never seen you in the lounges, or the crew areas. I have never even seen you outside of sickbay. For a little while I thought you were a medical hologram. ”

He was not wrong. If she was not treating patients, Raven was doing research, or performing experiments. She didn’t really do much but work. 

“Are you really getting yourself hurt just to see me?”

“Yes…no…I mean what usually happens is that I get distracted by something my mind gets to focused on it, I forget about the world around me and I end up walking into walls or bushes or Gorn fists.” He closed his eyes a moment trying to pick the right words. “My mind has been wondering to you lately” he stated slowly like the words were heavier than his mouth was used to. “Raven I don’t like getting hurt, but when it happens I am happy that I get to see you again.” 

Raven stood there just letting what he said sink into her. 

“Apology accepted” she almost whispered. “You do need to be more careful, or you’re going to eventually do something to yourself that I can’t fix.” 

Raven turned around and started heading back to her office. Not sure now how to report all of this. 

“Can I make it up to you?” he asked. “Holodeck two, we can go to the beaches on Lantis four. Moonlight swimming under a sky that shows every star in the sector. It will give you a chance to see me without my shirt without having to cut if off my chest.”

“Doctors are not supposed to date there patients” Raven responded.

“If you start dating me I won’t have to get myself hurt to see you!” She could almost hear the smile he was wearing.

“No” She stated flatly. 

Logan sighed and closed his eyes feeling defeated. 

“I don’t like holodecks.” she said not looking back at him. “Dinner. Your quarters, and I am bringing a med kit”

“I will see you tonight!” he exclaimed

“Tomorrow night you, are in that bed till then for observation, and that’s an order. ”

“Yes Ma’am” 

* * *

_TT/Star Trek AU: Raven is the chief medical officer and Beast Boy is a dopey anthropologist who keeps getting injured on away missions. Dr. Raven is all “Seriously? You got bitten by a Gorn again?” or “Can’t you go ONE MISSION without being infected by space ivy or impregnated with alien bugs or something?” It’d be funny._

Okay there was anonymous user that asked [@shock777](https://tmblr.co/mGM40a9Uqi_e1oL7uiYGoqQ) for this. Now I know that most likely the user was looking for art, (since she draws exceptionally well) but she is not a Star Trek fan. Well I am, so I hope a fan fiction will do. I took a small liberty putting it in the 24th century (Next Gen, Voyager, DS9 era) I really did like this concept because unlike some other AUs I don’t have to alter the characters features. It’s okay for them to have green skin and purple hair, just let them come from other planets. This is my first attempt at an AU. I know it’s not going to be everyone cup of tea, but It was a way to stretch myself a bit. (BTW Shock I am not trying to steel your thunder, I am really a big fan of your work. If you ever decided to give Star Trek a chance would be happy to discuss it with you. :) )

[](https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/185131171589/two-to-beam-directly-to-sickbay)

[serrj215](https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/185131171589/two-to-beam-directly-to-sickbay)

For the few people that have read my blog that far back, your right I am cheating. This is not a new story. But I didn’t want [@bbraeweek19](https://tmblr.co/mNbRet84dRxEB4K9XKrgy1w) to end with only submitting one thing. I have some stuff I am going to try to finish for the earlier prompts. So something back when I first started writing this stuff. Also some credit to [@shock777](https://tmblr.co/mGM40a9Uqi_e1oL7uiYGoqQ) who let me run with this idea a while back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/185131171589/two-to-beam-directly-to-sickbay May 25th, 2019  
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
